


Three Hours

by feygrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: they’ve got three hours to kill between the buzz feed ‘flash’ party and whatever’s on their comic con schedule for friday night. they’re both just tipsy enough to be up for anything but not so they can’t consent to anything and for some reason, there’s a vibrating butt plug in posey’s suitcase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Hours

Tyler stumbled a bit, tripping on nothing, and Hoechlin caught him, almost going with him. “Thanks, bro,” He giggled, standing more upright and patting the younger guy on the shoulder. “I guess those last two shots caught up to me.” 

"We’ve still got three hours left to kill," Hoechlin breathed, eyes glinting behind his glasses. 

"Oh?" Tyler raised his eyebrows and grinned sexily, well, he tried to; it looked more goofy really. "And what do you plan to do during those three hours?" 

"Guess you’ll have to find out." Hoechlin tugged his costar’s earlobe and strutted away in the direction of Posey’s hotel room. Tyler sighed and grabbed Hoechlin’s hips, rubbing his crotch against Hoechlin’s plump ass. 

"You know I hate waiting," he whined, nibbling on the nape of Hoechlin’s neck while slipping his hands underneath his shirt and tweaking his nipples. He smiled triumphantly when Hoechlin groaned and pushed his hips back. 

"Someone will see us," Hoechlin hissed, fumbling to get the room key out of Posey’s pocket and open the door. Once it clicked, he whirled around, pulling Tyler into the room with him, stumbling backwards as the older man jumped on him, attacking his mouth. They managed to fall on the bed somehow with Hoechlin not breaking his glasses. "Fuck!" 

"Yeah," Tyler groaned, rubbing frantically against Hoechlin’s crotch, no finesse in the motion, just tipsy horniness. "Hurry up and fuck me already, Hoechlin!" 

Hoechlin rolled them over, grinding into Posey and sucking on his neck. “Why? We’ve got time.” He smirked when his co-star whined again, grinding down even harder. He loved to tease Posey; he made such pretty noises. Posey would complain all he wanted but he loved the attention he got from Hoechlin, undivided and intense. 

He sighed and arched under his exploring hands, simultaneously loving and hating that Hoechlin knew where to press to make writhe. Posey cursed, sitting up to return the favor, frantically pulling at Hoechlin’s clothing, glaring as he started to laugh. “Unattended hard-ons are no laughing matter, man.” 

Hoechlin snickered, intending to put Tyler out of his misery and quickly taking his clothes off. When he finally looked up, he was left breathless at the sight of his half-naked co-star’s ass stretched with a jeweled plug. “Posey, fuck!” 

Now it was Posey’s turn to laugh, cutting off with a moan as he felt Hoechlin spread his ass, twisting the plug inside him. “Now will you fuck me?” 

"Not yet," Hoechlin growled, slowly pulling the plug out. "I can’t believe you were wearing this…well, actually, I can kinda believe it." 

"Didn’t want to waste any time," Posey moaned. He pushed his hip up, arching his back so his ass looked even more fuckable. "Hoech—!" His co-star didn’t answer, plunging his tongue deep inside Posey. 

Hoechlin ate Posey out like he was trying to make him melt from the inside out. He caressed his rim with his tongue, dipping the tip in teasingly, only backing off when he felt Posey try to force the tongue in. 

"Hoeeechlliiin," Posey groaned, biting his lip and his head lolled against his arms. Hoechlin hummed in response, kissing the puckered rim. 

"Don’t know why you’re trying to push me to go faster. We’ve got quite a lot of time."  But even Hoechlin felt himself at his wit’s end, cock throbbing and leaking precome. "Don’t make me spank you." 

"Cause I want your cock in my ass like yesterday!" Posey said, pushing hips back insistingly. "And we both know that isn’t much of a threat when I like to get spanked." He wiggled his ass, head turned to grin at his costar. 

"That’s true.." Hoechlin laughed, slipping off the bed to get the lube and condom. He quickened his pace as he watched Tyler fuck himself with his fingers, reaching over to tug his cock and feel the soft heaviness of his balls. Hoechlin pressed gentle kisses down Posey’s back, slowly sliding his cock home. "Feel good?"

Posey bit his lip hard, eyelids fluttering at the sudden pleasure. “Yeah, amazing, now move!” 

"As you wish," Hoechlin said cheekily, slapping his ass as he started to thrust. It always took his breath how amazing Posey felt and how loud he could be. When they first did this, he was shy about making any noise but now when he saw how enthusiastic Posey was, he opened himself up more.

His costar was just as unfiltered during sex as he was in real life, and it showed with every moan and pant and scream. He gave back as good as he got, and if he was little less tipsy, he’d be a bit more coordinated in his movements. “Hoech, fuck…right there, yeah, god! Faster, please!” 

Hoechlin leaned down to suck a mark onto Tyler’s neck, sliding up to turn his costar’s face and kiss him, tasting the spicy aftertaste of the shots they took. “We’ve got time,” he murmured, not changing his pace in the slightest. 

Posey whimpered and let himself be slowly and sweetly taken apart. They had time, after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is beta-read so all mistakes are mine! I live off of comments, feedback, and kudos!! 
> 
> I love getting prompts so feel free to hit up my askbox!! find me at loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
